The present invention relates to an ornamental liquid color box, and more particularly to an ornamental liquid color box that has stationary liquid color containers and simplified driving mechanism to easily cause liquid colors to circulate in the containers and show changeful colors and views.
The liquid color box is a popular ornament and typically includes a transparent liquid color container divided into two or more spaces from front to rear side of the container. Generally, two spaces, namely, a front and a rear space, would be sufficient for the liquid color box to achieve an ornamental function thereof. Each space of the container further includes expanded upper and lower areas for storing one liquid color, and a narrowed middle area for displaying flattened and therefore differently shaped liquid color drips. Liquid colors stored in the upper storing areas flow downward to pass the middle displaying areas in a form of flattened drips that have irregular shapes. The irregularly shaped color drips in the two spaces of the container overlap one another to show changeful colors.
To enable circulation of the liquid colors in the container to provide continuous display effect, the containers of currently available liquid color boxes must be either manually or mechanically turnable. In the latter case, the liquid color containers are usually a round member and driven by motor and frictional gearing. Since the container of liquid color box usually has a certain volume and weight, it is necessary for the motor and frictional gearing to generate considerable driving force to rotate the container. Moreover, to enable the container to rotate stably without producing noise, complicate supporting seat or shaft is usually needed. As a result, conventional liquid color boxes tend to be clumsy and complicate and could not be massively produced to lower manufacture costs thereof.
It is therefore desirable to develop an improved liquid color box that eliminates drawbacks existing in the conventional liquid color boxes.